Halloween Ronin Style! Noted for chibiness
by ShinigamiSaisei
Summary: The Ronin's get chibified and I added a couple of characters that me and Kunai thought of. Hope you like it! R and R and no flames plez!


Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors.

Once upon a time, there were 10 little warriors dressing up for Halloween! No wait, scratch that out, there were 10 big warriors dressing up for Halloween when a wicked with turned them into chibi's! That's so sad… Well back to the story! "What are we going to do Ryo?" asked chibi Sage.

"I don't know Sage, but we'll turn back later, for now we Trick-or-Treat!" yelled the chibified Ryo.

"What are we going to do now Saeka?" asked chibi Mika.

"I don't know how are we going to get costumes?" asked chibi Saeka, "Wait! I'll use my pretty magic power!"

"Yeah do that so I can get lots of food and candy!" yelled chibi Kento.

"Hello, what do we have here?" asked Kayura looking at the chibified Inferno and Ronin Warriors.

"Wow! There chibified!" exclaimed Cale trying not to laugh.

"Not for long me deares------! Cackled the wicked witch as she chibified Kayura and the Warlords.

"What! Why are we chibis?" asked Dais.

"You really are a moron," said Kayura.

"Why do you live with them again?" asked Saga.

"Because I have to take care of them," groaned Kayura.

"Well on to Trick-or-Treating!" yelled Rowen running out the door, but was caught by Saeka.

"I think you guys are missing 2 important problems," said Saeka tugging Rowen by the ear away from the door.

"So what's that?" asked Cye trying not to laugh at the situation Rowen was in.

"The costumes you moron!" yelled Saeka.

"Just use your pwetty magic," said Kimik.

"I'm going to, but everybody needs to stand in a circle and hold hands," said Saeka while holding out her hands.

"Okay," everybody said as they went to hold each others hand.

"Magic magic, use you powers to bring us for this one night!" exclaimed Saeka as costumes started appearing on them all.

"Yey! I'm a CANDY BAR!" yelled Rowen with his brain still in heaven.

"Sweet! Me and Cye are dolphins!" exclaimed Kyoko.

"Well I am a Pwetty Phwoenix," said Kimik.

"I'm a Volcano," said Ryo looking in a mirror.

"Yeah! I'm an Ogre," said Kento smiling.

"Weren't you always one?" asked Sage while smirking.

"Hmph!" said Kento fuming.

"I'm a Mermaid in the water," said Kayura.

"Why do I have to be a pumpkin?" asked Cale.

"Well at least you're not a BARBIE DOLL!" yelled Dais.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed everybody.

"I'm a little Pixie," said Saga flapping her wings.

"I'm a Dragon!" exclaimed Saeka wagging her tail.

"I'm a wolf," said Mika twitching her ears.

"I'm a light bulb," said Sage dejectively.

"Yay! I'm a snake!" yelled Sekhmet.

"I'm a… Griffin?" asked Anubis.

"Well lets go Trick-or-Treating now!" yelled Ryo marching off with everyone but Saeka following him.

"WAIT! You forgot the other important thing," said Saeka.

"What is it now?" asked Saga.

"I swear, you guys are all idiots," said Saeka.

"Y'now, you're not aloud to swear," said Sage.

"If you keep acting like idiots, I will **KILL** you," said Saeka in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Okay, so what are we missing smart one?" asked Cale while Kento started snickering.

"That's it!" yelled Saeka as she punched Kento and Cale in the stomachs and sent them flying.

"Okay so what are we missing?" asked Mika.

"Well let me think, hmm… maybe OUR PUMPKINS!" yelled Saeka.

"Oh… opps…hehehehe, our fault," said everybody.

(10 minutes later)

"Now we are all ready so we can go Trick-or-Treating," said Saeka.

"Yes! Finally we're getting CANDY!" yelled both Rowen and Kento, trying to get out the door. (Key word 'Trying')

"No you don't," said Saeka tying leashes onto Kento and Rowen, "we're going together so we don't get lost or attacked."

"Bu… But why not," whined Kento and Rowen, "and why do we have leashes on?"

"Because you don't want to get captured and so you don't leave us," said Saeka.

"Trick-or-Treat!" yelled everybody as this nice lady came out and gave them candy.

"Hey that's my candy!" yelled Dais as he took the candy from Kento.

"No it's mine!" yelled Kento taking it back.

(Went on for 10 minutes until Rowen took it and ate it)

"Hey! That was mine!" whined Dais and Kento.

"Oh shut it already!" yelled Mika at the two of them.

(1 Hour later)

"My feet hurt," whined Kayura looking at her half full bag of candy.

'Yeah, but we still have an hour more left so try to hold on that long," said Saga.

"Why us?" moaned everybody except Rowen and Kento.

"Umm… you guys, do you know where we are?" asked Mika looking around at the piles and piles of trees with not even a glimpse of a house or light.

"Umm… No I don't know where we are," stated everybody.

"Then, that means… WE'RE LOST!" yelled Kimik and Kyoko.

"Okay guys, stop panicking and we'll find a way out of where ever we are," said Saeka as calmly as she could cause everybody was starting to tick her off.

"Stop panicking? Stop panicking? HOW CAN YOU TELL US TO STOP PANICKING!" yelled everybody but Mika who knew to follow Saeka when she's right, especially when she's mad.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE YOU BRING ATTENTION TO US!" yelled Saeka, but was obviously to late since a couple of mummies and werewolves appeared out of no where. Wait a minute… MUMMIES AND WERWOLVES! (Author's fainted)

"So who are you?" growled the werewolf with dark blue fur and red eyes.

"I think they're humans Greyson!" sneered the werewolf with light blue fur and crystal eyes.

"Now Shiana, don't judge people by there looks and smell," said Greyson.

"Umm… are you real mummies and werewolves?" asked Kyoko shaking.

"Yes, little mermaid girl," replied the mummy with blue eyes.

"What is this place called?" asked Sage.

"This is hollows grave of Gravetown," replied the mummy with red eyes.

"This is not Japan anymore," said Kimik stating the obvious.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," said Saga.

"You're Welcome," said Kimik.

"Who are you and what are you?" asked a ghost as it popped out.

"Ah------!" screamed everybody while running around in circles like idiots.

"Why did you do that jack?" asked Lucy, the other ghost, "you scared the poor dears."

"That's what we're supposed to do Lucy," said Jack.

"I now, but there just children," said Lucy with sympathy

"Fine, do you think they're lost?" asked Jack to Lucy.

"Probably entered our dimension on accident so lets help them get back," said Lucy.

"Fine, Hey you kids what dimension are you from?" asked Jack to the chibified kids.

"Umm… Earth," said Saeka in a brave voice, but failed miserably.

"So that's where you come from," said Lucy, "then we'll just pop a portal open for you guys."

"Wait, they may be able to help us from the evil Talpa that invaded our dimension 15 days ago," said Jack, " can you help us?"

"Yes we can, so then can you take us home?" asked Cye.

"Of course we can silly goose," replied Lucy, "but Talpa is a dangerous person floating head thing."

"It's okay, we fought him 3 times before and won each time so this time will be no different," said Ryo confidently.

"Did he try to take over your world to?" asked Jack.

"Yes he did, but we whipped his butt," replied Saeka.

"Okay, we're off to defeat the floating head thingy!" squealed Lucy.

"Okay somebody had to much sugar," said Jack pulling Lucy away from everybody, "let me put her away first and then we can go do that."

"Okay," said everybody waving Lucy goodbye while sweatdropping.

"So what do we do while we wait for Jack?" asked Saga, but shrieked when Jack had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm back! So now we need to think of a plan," stated Jack. (Saga looks like this -)

"Okay, we should go undercover and yada yada yada," Rowen said going through the plan with everyone listening except for Kento and Dais…

"I'm hungry!" whined Kento and Dais.

"Great, 1 bottomless pit was enough, now there's 2!" exclaimed Kyoko.

"Hey don't compare me to him!" they shouted at the same time.

"Wow, they're even saying the same thing," teased Cye.

"Don't be mean to me, be mean to him," they said together pointing at each other.

"Don't listen to him! Stop talking at the same time as me! Shut up already!" yelled Kento and Dais still at the same time.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I HURT YOU SO BAD, YOU WON"T BE ABLE TO WALK ANYMORE!" screamed Saeka with a mad look on her face.

"Yes Ma'am!" exclaimed Kento and Dais scared out of their wits.

"Good, now let's focus on defeating Talpa for good, then you guys can eat," said Saeka a bit more calmer.

"Okay so we got to do this and this and this," said Rowen.

(10 minutes later after the planning and everything)

"Alrighty, time to put the plan into action!" exclaimed Kento. (Well DUH! He loves to fight!)

"Okay, so lets get to the dynasty of this world," said Ryo as they crossed to Talpa's Dynasty, but not before armoring up.

(The Dynasty)

"We need to be real quiet and sneak into the throne room where Talpa will most likely be," said Saeka walking quietly as the others followed her example, all but Kento. CRASH!

"Kento! You Baka, now he knows we're here!" hissed Kyoko, "didn't you listen to Sae, or are you just deaf?"

"I didn't mean to," replied Kento as he was glared at by everyone else in the room, or should I say dynasty.

"Oh shut up already and quit the whining," said Kimik annoyed out of her wits. Oh wait, she doesn't have any.

"So lets move this plan into action before we get caught, they may know we're here, but they don't know where, yet," said Cye, taking the tension away.

"So where do we go again?" asked Cale as everybody started sweatdropping.

"Into the castle you dumb idiot," said Kayura.

"Doesn't dumb and idiot mean the same thing?" asked Cale, again. (It's because he's and idiot, but not as much as Dais.)

"SHUT UP!" hissed Saga.

"Let's get moving and don't talk until we get back into our dimension and we're back to our original selves," said Rowen, bringing out the candy he snuck in. (Everybody, run for your lives!)

"**OH NO, NOT THE CANDY!** **We're all DEAD!**" exclaimed Saeka only loud enough for the guys and girls to hear.

"My **CANDY**, gotta worship it later, I believe in the **CANDY GOD**!" yelled Rowen.

"That's it, we're toast," said Kyoko and Ryo in unison.

"Umm… I actually feel sorry for Talpa," said Saeka terrified at the now spinning Rowen.

"WHAT! WHY?" they all shouted and asked.

"Because, now that Rowen's high on sugar, nothing can stop him," said Saeka. At this, they all paled.

"OH NO, We're all done for, run for you're lives!" yelled everybody but Saeka and the sugar high Rowen.

'Great, they just thought of that now… what great team members I have, well better get Talpa out here so we can leave faster and get back to our normal selves,' thought Saeka.

"Hey SAEKA!" exclaimed Rowen staring at her.

'Oh great, what now?' thought Saeka as she answered him. "What Rowen, want to beat Talpa up or something?"

"Yes PLEASE!" yelled Rowen, after he said that, Talpa suddenly appeared.

"Ha you little Ronin whelps, I will defeat you now and take control over this and you world!" boomed Talpa.

"Hey bone or whatever floating head face," said Rowen getting Talpa's attention.

"WHAT!" snapped Talpa glaring at the ronin.

"Eat dirt!" yelled Rowen as he through dirt into Talpa's mouth, "BULL'S EYE!" As it hit it's target.

"No I'n deferted," yelled Talpa in a muffled voice as he was throne into a black hole.

"Yey! I defeated him all by me self!" exclaimed Rowen as they were throne back into dimension were the ghosts and monsters lived.

"Okay so turn us back and put us back in our original dimension," ordered Ryo.

"Okay okay, no need to get all ordery," said Jack as he did as Ryo said.

(BACK HOME THE NEXT MORNING)

_Yawn _"Was that all just a dream?" asked Kyoko as she came downstairs.

"I think it wasn't, because look at the costumes," said Saeka, and they all knew that it wasn't a dream and that they had defeated Talpa once in for all, I think, and Rowen's still asleep, being the lazy person he is. (Wait, that's not true because he's the one who defeated Talpa.)

* * *

That's the end of that, I hope you liked it. Well I am going to do more for the other holidays. So Enjoy… I hope you all that read my story will enjoy my other stories. 


End file.
